


Meant to be together

by escapemyshadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Calm Tsukishima Kei, Clueless Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapemyshadow/pseuds/escapemyshadow
Summary: In this era, everyone is born as a beta. They would only realize their second-gender around at the age of fifteen to thirty. That’s when they found their soulmates. It was a bit tacky to know if the other was really your soulmate, but it was told that you would be able to feel it in your body.The steps were stated to be relatively easy.1.	Interact with your soulmate2.	Feel a sudden wave or electricity tug against your heart3.	Make sure two of you feel the same way4.	Spend a day together5.	Your second-gender reveal after 24 hours6.	If you are still a beta, means step 1 again.





	Meant to be together

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bad English!!

In this era, everyone is born as a beta. They would only realize their second-gender around at the age of fifteen to thirty. That’s when they found their soulmates. It was a bit tacky to know if the other was really your soulmate, but it was told that you would be able to feel it in your body.

The steps were stated to be relatively easy.

  1. Interact with your soulmate
  2. Feel a sudden wave or electricity tug against your heart
  3. Make sure two of you feel the same way
  4. Spend a day together
  5. Your second-gender reveal after 24 hours
  6. If you are still a beta, means step 1 again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What?! Wait, I don’t think I catch you quite clearly!”

Tsukishima Kei looked indifferent and continued to sip his hot tea and replied, “I am your soulmate,”

As much as it was very cliché like the romance movies, a suddenly electricity rushed through Kuroo Tetsurou’s body. A small puddle of heat tumbling at his bottom of stomach. His fingers trembled a little bit, as he dropped his pen ungracefully and lucky the pen did not roll down to the floor, to add on his embarrassment.

“It is impossible!” Tsukishima Kei frowned at his companion’s outburst and Kuroo decided to continue, not leaving any chance for the other to respond,

“I mean…what I mean is we know each other since high school…. And now I at the last year of my college. And how you know!”

Tsukishima’s shoulders slouched a bit, breathe out in relieve as he has assumed the worst of maybe Kuroo doesn’t like him.

“I have always known it.” A smirk slowly formed on his face, “I just feel that it is still not the right for us to know each other’s circumstance.”

“Huh?”

“I have been always been feeling there might something between us but …” Tsukishima bit his bottom lip, and now he felt that he might have been a little bit selfish for avoiding this situation till now, “but I am not ready. For whatever we might become, I am not ready, so I avoid it.”

“You mean you avoid me.” Kuroo has picked up his pen, gripped it tighter, “instead of telling me, you choose to run away.”

Tsukishima felt that he was being cornered, and he hated this feeling. The moment he laid his eyes on the former captain, he knew there were some sparks forming between them. Thus, he would always make sure that they were not alone together, and even with others, they wouldn’t interact for long. The chances of becoming an omega terrified Tsukishima Kei to no end so avoiding is the only way till now.

Seeing the younger was zoning out, Kuroo ruffled his already own messy hair, and huffed out, “I am sorry. I don’t mean to sound so… upset…” Seeing Tsukishima slowly looking up, he pressed on, “It is just that …. I … I quite like you and seeing there is no connection between us. I thought I might be a beta forever…”

Tsukishima’s eyes widen at his confession, and despite feeling guiltier, he could not help it but secretly grinned at the slight blush on Kuroo’s cheeks. “I apologized for my actions. I don’t mean it.”

Kuroo smiled, “I understand…. don’t worry about it! So now we should get on to a date!”

Tsukishima felt comforted, seeing kuroo being so excited and he has almost guessed his secondary-gender but he decided to keep quiet.

“You are such a child.” Tsukishima snickered.

Kuroo pressed his heart with his right hand, feigned a hurt look and whined, “Don’t tell me, I am the only one who is excited.”

Tsukishima scoffed, “Don’t pull shit like this. You know how I feel.”

“No. I don’t know.” A pout slowly made its way up on Kuroo’s face. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, thinking that he is right about his secondary-gender and it was a good start to get use to Kuroo’s antic.

“I don’t mind being with you.”

“Such a cold confession.” Tsukishima suppressed his urge to leave the table and decided to change the topic, “so is there any place you wish to go?”

Kuroo beamed and Tsukishima actually felt his cheeks are burning, he wanted Kuroo to smile, especially around him.

“I will plan something!”

“Oh, is that so?” Tsukishima looked deadpanned and waiting for kuroo to say whatever is in his mind.

“I mean it is obvious right?” Kuroo pointing to himself and Tsukishima, “I mean what we will turn out. Of course, I will plan! Don’t worry yourself, pretty!”

Tsukishima cringed at the pet name, and if anything, kuroo should be the pretty one! However, seeing Kuroo being so enthusiastic, he decided to keep quiet about his own predictions.

“Alright then, if you insist. How about this Saturday?”

Kuroo quickly took out his phone and making a mark on his calendar.

“Then I will be leaving for my class first. We stay in touch through phone till then.” Kuroo nodded and waved goodbye.

Kuroo could not contain his hidden happiness as he started jotting down is plan for the date.

#

Saturday had arrived faster than Kuroo could anticipated. And at this very moment, with stomach churning and not wanting to admit that he was feeling slightly nervous. Despite only sleeping for less than five hours, Kuroo was bursting with high level of energy. He has been attracted to the younger ever since he first met him across the court. However, he could not differentiate if his feelings are between his own attraction or sparks and furthermore, the younger always seem to be unaffected around him. Hence, on the faithful Thursday afternoon, when Tsukishima approached him in the school cafe, he was beyond surprised, happy and slightly upset. Kuroo snickered at himself for being so hopeless at romance, and able to feel so many emotions for a person. And currently, he stood right at the middle of the train station, carrying a backpack while waiting. Eyes squinting, he glazed across the road and he spotted the other man walking leisurely towards him.

“Tsukki! You are here!” Kuroo grinned.

“That is a horrible nickname.” Tsukishima looked around and asked, “So where are we going today?”

Kuroo just smiled and pulled Tsukishima’s hand as they walked towards to the entrance, “You will know when we reach there.”

Tsukishima wanted to retort back that he most likely would be able to guess it depends on the station but he decided that he could be nice once in a while. Tsukishima was slightly touched at how thoughtful Kuroo was, he has already gotten the tickets first. Two of them quickened their steps and into the train, luckily the timing was not exactly peak and they were able to get a seat.

Both of them were basked in the warmth and comfortable silence. Neither of them saw a need to speak up, till Tsukishima saw the dropping of Kuroo’s eye lips.

“How about you tell me where do we alight and you can go to your dreamland.”

Kuroo stubbornly shook his head, “I’m not going to sleep.”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue at his partner’s behavior, and tried again, “What about telling me duration? At least, if you really did fell asleep, I will be able to wake you up.”

“About another forty minutes,” _My guess is right then, Mount Fuji. Typical. _“Just saying, I am not sleeping.”

Merely another fifteen minutes, Tsukishima felt a drop on his shoulder. He bit back a smile as he scooted closer to Kuroo, shifting a bit so as he could balance Kuroo’s head better. He slowly pried the sleeping man’s hands off the bag and placed it on his own lap.

_What the hell are in this bag? Why is it so heavy? _

#

Arriving the destination, just as Tsukishima wanted to wake Kuroo up, the sleeping man was already stretching his arms as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Oh shit!” Kuroo quickly jerked his head up, feeling slightly embarrassed and annoyed at himself, “I was just resting! And where is my –“He saw his bag was sitting nicely on Tsukishima’s lap, “Tsukki!”

“What?” Tsukishima groaned

“You love me so much, Tsukki!”

“Just shut up already, and take your bag.” Tsukishima dumped the bag back to Kuroo and headed for the door, leaving Kuroo to chase after him.

Before long, they reached the place where Kuroo self-proclaimed the best place to date, they immediately headed ticket counters.

“I guess we can go on with the Kachi Kachi Ropeway? I think we will be able to get a better view of the mountain and –“ feeling a stare on him, Tsukishima looked up from his phone and sighed, “I did some research while you were sleeping.”

“I already said I wasn’t sleeping-“

“Doesn’t matter.” Kuroo huffed at being interrupted, and continued to listen, “It is obvious to know where we are going after you said the duration.”

Kuroo kicked aimlessly and mumbled, “This is why I don’t want to tell you.”

Tsukishima simply walked over to Kuroo and bent down slightly and quickly to give the sulking boy a peck on his cheek before straightening up again. Both of them were stunned at what had just happened.

“Did you just….”

“Say a word and you will view the mountain alone.”

“Aww Tsukki!” Kuroo ran after Tsukishima who suddenly picked up his steps.

#

The view had been spectacular with right amount of crowds. They visited a few museums that were located near the lake and took a few picture which consisted of a happy Kuroo and an expressionless Tsukishima.

Everything was going well until Kuroo felt a drop of water on his head. He groaned as the weather turned darker and looking gloomy as ever. He cursed slightly at his luck of wanting to show off his bentos he had prepared since the morning. And if it was going to rain now, there was no way for them to have a picnic.

“We have to head inside now.” Kuroo sounded disappointed and Tsukishima hated that.

Because speaking honestly, Tsukishima had not been feeling this free and he hate to admit that he was able to feel this way was all due to a certain man. He did not know he was able to possess such a want and need to protect Kuroo’s smile and everything about him. The first sign was he felt jealousy when he saw Kenma constantly surrounded around Kuroo. He wished he could be as close as Kenma was with Kuroo. The second sign was during the end of national matching, knowing that he could no longer play with Kuroo, he felt lost. The third sign was when all those annoying girls continuously shamelessly hanging around Kuroo in the college, he felt possessive. That was how he concluded his second-gender and decided that he should at least approach the slow-thinking Kuroo.

“I am sorry. I checked the weather forecast but I guess the weather is unpredictable.”

_How could he make Kuroo see that everything is still fine? Nothing is ruined yet and this date is the still the best yet as he knew there will be more dates coming in near future._

So Tsukishima did something that he was bad at and that’s explaining his emotions.

“I am happy. Here with you.”

Kuroo widened his eyes at the younger man’s words, “Really, Tsukki?”

“Do you have to keep calling me that?”

“Do you want other pet names?” Kuroo started listing down, “Honey, babe, Boo, Dear –“

“Tsukki is fine”

“I thought so too.” Kuroo beamed and looked out of the pavilion and up to the crying sky, “But what should we do now?”

“We could have some food right now. Didn’t you prepare something for us?” Tsukishima eyed the bag.

“Tsukki, you have to be honest. Are you able to read mind? Is there something that I don’t know about being soulmate thing?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes exasperatedly, “I am not that dumb in the first place! The bag is heavy and we are here. Of course, I will assume there are bentos in there.”

Kuroo glanced at Tsukishima and decided to ignore him. He opened out his bag and laid all the lunch boxes nicely on the given table before he started another ridiculous rant.

“Picnic mat! How can you not lay one when we are having picnic!”

“We have table and there is no need –“

“You see what I had!” Kuroo pulled out a dinosaur mat, “Do you like it?”

Tsukishima felt a small blush came across his cheeks and he regretted to let Kuroo knew about his likes on dinosaurs.

“You know what? Help me pick up the food.” Tsukishima did it, and then Kuroo laid the mat over the table, “Tada! We are having a picnic!”

“I am not paid enough for this.”

“You have my love in return.”

“I am not complaining.”

#

The food were great and Tsukishima has no idea that Kuroo was able to cook. They spent the whole afternoon under the pavilion, playing cards games as the rain did not want to let up till the evening.

Tsukishima insisted in paying the ice-cream for both them as he felt that Kuroo has done too much. Now, they were on their way back to Kuroo’s house despite Kuroo’s constant protest that he should be the one who sent the younger back to his dorm.

“Like I said, you already did a lot of today. Let me send you home.”

“You already repaid me with the ice-cream. And I want to send you home.”

“You can do it for the next time.”

“Next time huh…” Kuroo quietened down and mumbled, “You know I really hope we are soulmate.”

“We are.”

“Huh? But how you know? What if tomorrow we wake up and realized that we are still beta? And I really don’t want that –“ Kuroo could fairly said that he was being surprised for quite a number of times today but when Tsukishima bent down and kissed him, he could not form any thought.

Mouth to Mouth!

Tsukishima straightened his back and smirked, “Now you got better thing to think about.”

“God. Your kiss is god.”

“It is just a peck.”

“A kiss.”

“Is not.”

“It is.”

“Shut up. I am leaving now. Your house is just few more block down ahead.”

“Wait! Tsukki!” Tsukishima turned around and he felt a quick peck on his mouth, “Thank you for today!”

Just like that, he did something that is unexpected, he grabbed Kuroo back in his arm. He used one hand to tighten the hold around Kuroo’s waist and the other hand slowly gliding through Kuroo’s hair before whispering, “Stay at home tomorrow. I will visit you.”

“Huh? Shouldn’t I be the one who visit you tomorrow?” _How could he still not see it? _Tsukishima clicked his tongue annoyingly. 

“I will visit you tomorrow.” It seemed like a command more than anything else and for that moment, Kuroo couldn’t find any word to rebut but nodded.

#

Groans could be heard as his limbs squirmed around the wet bedsheet that has been soak thoroughly by sweat. A spike of temperature shoot up his body as Kuroo continuously whimpered. Pain. It was goddamn painful. His whole body is aching and he was still wondering if he did caught a fever out of nowhere.

Then he remembered something.

_Wait…does that mean I am…no wait…it is impossible…_

_He is the omega?! _

_“Stay at home tomorrow. I will visit you.”_ Tsukishima’s words flashed through his mind as his muscle starting to tense.

_Does that mean Tsukki already knew about it? But how? _

Kuroo could not further his thoughts as he heard his bell rang. He winced as there is no one but him at home so he had to be the one to unlock the door. The bell was ringing persistently. He quickly grabbed the fallen blanket and wrapped it around his body before dragging his heavy body towards the door.

“Took you long enough.”

“Tsukki!” Kuroo looked at Tsukishima standing right there, looking as normal as ever and there was only one thought flashed through his mind.

Tsukishima looking unaffected and stepped into the house, not forgetting to lock the door, and helped Kuroo to the couch before walking away.

“Tsukki! Where are you going?”

Tsukishima ignored him, and headed to Kuroo’s bedroom by following his scent.

“Where is your bedsheet? The new set.”

“Huh…ummm in my drawer. The last one though. But what are you doing? Tsuki, come back here!”

After a few minutes, Kuroo was been hit by a new set of clothes.

“Go and change.”

“What exactly are you doing? We need to talk!” Tsukishima continued to ignore him and instead, helped him to the toilet.

When everything was done, Kuroo was back in his new freshly bed with Tsukishima sitting at the side.

“Are you feeling better? I think my scent has calm you down a bit.”

“Umm yeah. Thanks.” Tsukishima looked over at Kuroo’s lack of emotion response. Kuroo had turned his back away and faced the wall instead. Tsukishima took the chance and slide in beside Kuroo, but carefully maintaining a gap in between them.

“Can I know what are you thinking?”

“How embarrassing I was yesterday?” Kuroo tried to sink down into his mattress but his head shoot up when he heard a laugh from behind. He turned around and saw the most beautiful sight. Tsukishima was laughing softly, with his eyes crinkled.

“You are really pretty.” Tsukishima coughed at Kuroo’s abrupt words.

“Don’t ever say that again. You are the pretty one.” 

“I have make a fool of myself yesterday, didn’t I?”

“No. I was just thinking how loved I am.” If Kuroo was feeling hot just now, currently he felt that he was a volcano, waiting to be erupted.

Tsukishima breathed out softly as he closed up the gap. He gently turned Kuroo around and pulling him close. “I have my guesses. And you seemed happy yesterday so I didn’t want to say anything.”

“Now I feel like an idiot.”

“Well you are my idiot then.”

“You don’t mind me being omega? I mean...just look at me.” Tsukishima heard the insecurity in Kuroo’s voice.

“From the start, all I know is I want you. As long as is with you, I am happy.”

Kuroo seemed to be pleased with the answer as he snuggled deeper into his new mate’s chest, breathing his scent deeply. He knew there would many ups and downs in the relationship but for now, at least he was happy. 

“I am glad that my alpha is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you have enjoyed the story! Please do comment, be it positive or negative (:


End file.
